


guide me home

by TheLadyTeddy



Series: no laughter after heaven closes [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Introducing: Tadashi Senju, welcome to when it gets timeline weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyTeddy/pseuds/TheLadyTeddy
Summary: Tadashi Senju always found that putting down roots was hard when your gambling aunt refused to stop anywhere longer than for a week. Returning to Konoha isn't so bad, even though his anxiousness has his back against the wall. His first and last year at the Academy is the strangest year he's ever spent, and not just because he was in one place for an extended period of time.





	guide me home

Iruka looks over the classroom, it was loud and boisterous as they entered their last year of Academy training. They were a promising group and he had no doubt that all of them would pass, even the ever mischievous Naruto and his partner in crime Karin. Sai worried him, as the boy struggled to make connections with his peers, but he supposed that working under Danzo since he was a babe would do that to a person. Naruto and Ino worked with Sai more than anyone, and he could see the outline of the man Sai could become. Iruka can only be thankful that ANBU managed to rescue him from his final fate and he had a chance to grow up as normal as possible. 

The scarred teacher clapped his hands together, bringing the attention of the whole class to the front and he smiled at them all, “Today is a very important day, partly because you all will be in your last year of Academy training before you take Graduation Exams and sent off into the Shinobi corps to become genin!” there was a loud whooping cheer from the whole class, “But also because we have a new student, and I expect you all to treat him with respect and kindness.”

“A new student?”

“In the final year?”

“He must be special.”

The mutters continued as the door opened and a fairly lean boy walked in, his skin was light and his chestnut brown hair spiked up in strange unruly ways. He looked nervous, rubbing his hand at the back of his neck, lifting the green short cape that covered his shoulders and revealed a black form-fitting shirt underneath and black wrist guards, mesh armor cover his elbows and ankles, while his shorts were dark brown with reinforced black patches on the knees. Hanging loosely from his waist was a crystal on a leather thong. 

“Oh he is dreamy,” Karin purred from her lounging position between Naruto and Ino, her legs thrown up on the desk, idly twisting some ninja wire into a necklace with little beads spread out in front of her. “What do ya think Ino-chan?” she nudged the blonde girl with her elbow

“Ohhh, very cute.” the blonde hummed from the side, tilting her head to the side before leaning forward, “Wonder what his story is though, such a handsome boy, here we thought we’d see all the good looking one Konoha had to offer.”

“Hey what about me?” Naruto pouted off to the side, arms crossed on his chest, his cheek patched up with a bandage from where Karin punched him yesterday in a match and he flicked his messy hair out of his eyes.

“You should know that you’re the ugliest guy here Naruto, not even your cousin thinks you’re handsome, must suck.” Kiba leaned back in his chair, Akamaru barking from atop his head, Shikamaru rolled his eyes and returned to napping while Hinata flushed on the far side looking up at Naruto with shy wide eyes. He didn’t notice.

“Shuttup dog-breath,” Karin growled at Kiba as she finished slipping another bead onto the necklace and tied off the edge before leaning over to slip it over Hinata’s head, the translucent beads and onyx colored stones complimenting the girl’s coloring,“I happen to know of a girl who’d love to get with my cousin, ne Hinata-hime?” her grin was mischievous and prying. Hinata squeaked and buried her nose in her jacket, but not before whispering out thanks for the necklace.

“Eh?” Kiba and Naruto both looked at her, she shrugged and went back to looking at Tadashi who was awkwardly standing in front of everyone. 

“Settle down everyone!” the class ceased it’s bickering and looked forward again, “This is Tadashi Senju,” there was a sudden quiet, a pin could drop and it would deafen the room, “he has been exploring the Elemental Nations alongside his Aunt, Tsunade Senju. He has returned to join the Shinobi Corps and I expect you all to make him feel welcome, show him around town. I expect nothing less from our best students!” the all shouted a yes or something along those lines. However Karin was quick to stand up, her arm shooting towards the ceiling with a look of determination on her features. Naruto ticked up an eyebrow but said nothing as Iruka looked at the redhead. 

“Iruka-sensei!” her voice was bright, cheerful even.

“Yes, Karin?”

“Tadashi can sit with us!” Karin smiled brightly at Tadashi, motioning to the extra space in their row. “We’ve got plenty of room, come over here!”

“Thank you, Karin, now everyone I expect you to take a leaf out of Karin’s book, now settle down so we can talk about enemy infiltration for today.” Iruka urged Tadashi up the stairs and he settled down between Karin and the blonde boy. Both of them smiled, while the other lighter blonde looked him up and down, he gulped slightly and looked down at his fingers and the parchment in front of him.

Tadashi felt everyone’s eyes on him and he tried his best to pay attention to Iruka’s teachings, taking notes but not answering any questions. It made him nervous and his hand rubbed across the top of the desk, feeling the wood warm and warp under the pads of his fingers, he shivered at the feeling. He heard a snicker and felt the wood crack under the chakra being forced from his palms. Sweating he wiped a hand over his forehead, trying to calm down the anxious beating of his heart, his eyes locked with the boy next to him, who narrowed his eyes. 

“Oi! Got something to say over there?” the loud-mouthed boy next to him, the blond with whisker marks, leaning back in his chair to look at a few kid who began to snicker, and stare at them, at him. 

“Actually yeah, that guy looks like he’s about to puke.”

“What a punk, some Senju, I thought they were supposed to be amazing shinobi. He looks green around the gills.”

“Yeah, and the poor kid got stuck sitting with you two weirdos.”

“Seriously stop trying to spread your freak around, demon. Hell just stop talking,” the pair were egging the blonde on who stood from his seat and was already halfway across the room, getting ready to knock them on their ass then there was a smack of wood on wood.

Iruka turned sharply, the chalk on the board cracking in half, “What did you just say there Rashi?” the thick boy flushed and shook his head, “No, I heard you say something. So how about this, we’re going to take an extended lunch period, while you and Kotsuke wash the floors and we have a chat about camaraderie. Dismissed.”

Tadashi let out a breath he was holding in as Karin led him from the classroom, looking back he noted how the wood now had the smallest of buds in the swirl of the chestnut. Sighing he allowed himself to be pulled into the schoolyard and the little group settled under a tree. Sitting cross-legged next to the girl, Karin he looked over everyone. The blonde boy, the one they called a demon and had rushed to his defense had whisker marks on his cheeks. He wore a form-fitting black jacket with loose white short sleeves, bright orange spirals adorned both shoulders and the back of his jacket, and his pants were black with the same shade of orange cuffs. His arms were covered with an older style of armor and his hair hung in spikey locks to his shoulders in a wayward ponytail. The girl, Karin, was dressed in a stomach revealing lavender top with capped sleeves, mesh armor covered her stomach and legs, she wore white shorts with black panels and normal black shinobi sandals. As she pushed at Naruto who was refusing to budge from her spot, he noted the lavender bangles at her wrist. 

He looked at the others, the ones he didn’t know. 

He looked away.

He looked back at his knees before catching the eye of the Hyuga and smiled at her, she offered a nervous one back. Tadashi lifted his head, “I... um... what are all your names?”

“Hmm... oh we’re so rude, sorry, I’m Ino Yamanaka,” she pointed to herself and bowed, “pleased to meet you.”

“Ano, I’m Hinata Hyuga, I am honored.” her voice was soft, lyrical even, she bowed lowly and Tadashi flushed trying to return the favor from his seated position.

“Hey, Kiba Inuzuka and this is Akamaru,” the feral looking boy and his pup yapped at him from his place on the ground where he was gnawing on a bone, actually, both of them were gnawing on bones.

“Shino Aburame, a pleasure.”

“Shikamaru Nara, the one stuffing himself with chips is Choji Akimichi, welcome, I guess.” he was cloud gazing next to Hinata on the grass if he remembered correctly from Shizune-nee’s lesson these three would become the new among the Ino-Shika-Cho Formation. 

“I’m Naruto Uzumaki!”

“I’m Karin Uzumaki!”

“They’re idiot cousins or something, ignore them. I’m Sakura Haruno,” the pink haired girl smiled from her place on a log where she was talking with Ino.

“Uzumaki?” Tadashi turned sharply to look at the pair, and the pair exchanged glanced, “The Uzumaki Clan has been revived?”

“Eh...” Naruto sat up, leaning on his elbows, eyes narrowing, “You’ve actually heard of the Uzumaki Clan?”

“Well yes, the Senju and the Uzumaki’s were allies during the Era of the Warring States, for years our clans intermarried and fought the same battlefronts. The Uzumaki helped set up the Village system in Konoha and the First Hokage’s wife was the first daughter of the Uzumaki Clan Head Ashura.” Tadashi leaned forward on his knees, “We are brethren, my great-grandmother was Mito Uzumaki, we share blood.”

“Holy shit,” Karin launched forward, grabbing Tadashi by the shoulders, “yes! Yes! I knew it when I heard that name, Senju, that you had to be one of that Clan. I just didn’t want to be too forward.” Naruto grinned and sat up.

“Damn, alright, so wanna come to our place for dinner?”

The whole group sighed at Naruto’s blase invitation.

“Yes!” 

“Hey! Hey! Why not invite everyone over! Can we have a party, can’t we? We’ve got the space. Alright, a big welcome party for Tadashi!” Karin looked over at Ino who grinned, while they began to make plans. In that moment Tadashi decided that Ino-Karin was a match made in hell and to never argue with the pair who seemed to operate on some strange girl wavelength that struck fear into his heart. Tsunade-baa-chan was enough to deal with, let alone these girls who seemed to have trouble painted on their foreheads. 

“Those two one are are going to tear this Village apart. They call me a troublemaker...” Naruto sat up next to Tadashi, “You’ll get used to Karin, she has been searching our histories for any scrap of leads on our people. She wants to revive our Clan, it’s her dream.” the blonde’s smile is genuine, small, and fond as Karin began to divide up chores between herself, Hinata and Ino while Sakura nodded from the side.

“I don’t blame her, I’m the Last of the Senju, the last hope. I have the same conviction, I can’t believe there are still Uzumaki’s alive.” it was fate he decided, that he’d have the Uzumaki’s call out to him, that they would survive. This could renew the alliance between the Senju and the Uzumaki Clans, this could bring back these two clans to Konoha and aid its protection and military power. 

“Heh,” Naruto stood and dusted himself off, offering Tadashi a hand, “well c’mon then before Karin invites the whole school.”

“Will she?”

“Honestly, my cousin can do anything she puts her mind to.”

*-*-*-*-*

Tadashi finds himself hanging out with the Uzumaki’s whenever he can, with Aunt Tsunade out of the village to find Lord Jiraiya and Shizune heading the Medical Corps he finds himself with a lot of free time. The time he spends training, and at the Uzumaki apartments. Naruto he learns is a prankster, often going after the ANBU and Shinobi barracks, a devotee of ramen, and is vicious in taijutsu and ninjutsu. While Karin enjoys cooking and reading, she spends most of her time on calligraphy working on seal-making and ninjutsu like her cousin. Tadashi is always welcome at their place, Naruto even leaves the window cracked so he could come in should neither of them be home. He crashes on their couch, they study together, and it isn’t long before Naruto and Tadashi are thick as thieves. He keeps spare clothes there and there are a pillow and a blanket folded under the low-table decorated with trees and the Senju symbol. Karin says nothing, but he knows it’s her.

He leaves her an Uzumaki spiral made from wood on her bedside table, he notices that she is wearing it on a chain as a necklace when they are in class next. He flushes with pride and something else.

Shizune giggles at him when he asks about the warm feeling in his stomach. 

Tadashi was unused to having so many friends, most of his childhood was spent wandering the Elemental Nations with his Aunts, learning about Mokuton and training. But it was rare for him to be around people his own ages, and making friends. Keeping friends.

Karin spent most of her time with Ino, Sakura, and Hinata. While Naruto busies himself with training, hanging out with the boys from the class, even Sai when the boy could be convinced to come out of his shell or get his nose out from his sketchbook. Sasuke however, Tadashi couldn’t meet his eyes, they were sharp, black like an endless night, and somehow he couldn’t shake the feeling of wrongness coming off the Uchiha. But still, his first and last school year went by quickly. His Aunt Tsunade still hadn’t come home yet, the mission apparently taking longer since Orochimaru had shown up. 

He worried for his Aunt upon hearing that she is coming up against Orochimaru. The man killed his father, Nawaki who was his protegee, his student. The man turned his back on the village. The man had nearly killed Tsunade when she and Jiraiya-sama went after him again, and he is not to be trifled with. He dreams of a murdering snake of a man. He finds peace and making wooden trinkets for his friends, gifting them with blushes and nervous twitches. Ino finds it endearing, and Hinata loves them all, often gifting him with small lunches or embroidered handkerchiefs are noting his liking of them. 

Tadashi, however, had the most fun training with Naruto, when the Uzumaki had the chance to go all out in training he took it without qualms. But even against his cousin, Naruto had to pull his punches with how potent his chakra was, how strong the few ninjutsu he had mastered could just be so very lethal.

Luckily for Naruto, Tadashi had no fears about breaking out his kekkei genkai, and under Karin’s watchful eye, the pair clash over and over again. Naruto breaking against the wooden walls and tearing apart his wooden golems with his wind style jutsu or simply force. While Tadashi practiced more heavily on his offensive jutsu, the pair had caused the pseudo-training ground above the Hokage heads to become much more of a war zone. It was only when there was a winner (Tadashi - 19, Naruto - 14) or when Karin forcibly stopped their matches and feed them soldier pills that they stopped. Tadashi was unsure if he ever felt as at home than among the trees with the Uzumaki’s, eating ramen in a cup and idly tossing kunai and shuriken at makeshift targets Tadashi created at varying distances. Sometimes they trained with the Ino-Shika-Cho group, occasionally Karin manages to drag Hinata along so they could study medical ninjutsu and seals. Shino and Tadashi spent time together talking about various insects and flora, figuring out if their fighting styles could compliment each other, while Kiba, Naruto, and Karin would brawl in the background. Sakura came when Ino persisted, and Sasuke though invited, never showed up once.

Tadashi avoids the Uchiha, though he’d met the elder brother Itachi in passing at the Hokage Tower. The man was still young, he knew that, but he felt so ancient, but that wrongness that he felt off Sasuke was missing. Itachi smiles at him and offers him an apple, there is a great sense of kindness from the elder Uchiha, the same presence of an oak tree, steady and warm. 

Karin agrees with Tadashi’s musings over the Uchiha brothers when he brings it up at dinner that night. Her sensory abilities were far and notch above any regular shinobi. Naruto said he was paranoid and was among the few that could get Sasuke to join them while they were out, and the only one who would train with him, at least until their training delved into a brawl or shouting match. Tadashi was never sure about why Naruto even tried with him. But then again, Naruto tried to be friends with everyone, Karin said it was because he still feared to be alone. However, it was hard to ignore sunshine. So whenever Sasuke was at the apartment he was sure to drag Karin out with him instead. He sat far away from him when the students went out for lunches, and avoiding him across the classroom. 

Simply put, he didn’t want to interact with Sasuke. 

Fate, as Hinata’s cousin, Neji, would say, doomed him from the start. 

*-*-*-*-*

“Everyone, gather up, you guys only have two months until you take the Graduation Exam. So we’re going to do mock battles, taijutsu, genjutsu, and ninjutsu will all be allowed, along with weapons and ninja tools.” Iruka had them all march out onto the grounds, Naruto was talking loudly about wiping the floor with Sasuke and Kiba, while Karin looked at the sky, Tadashi felt a little nervous. He never did like much the exhibition of Shinobi skills, but these were matches to practice for battle. 

“Now I’m gonna randomize names,” Iruka pulled out a board handed to him by an assistant and smiled nodding to himself. “Karin Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka.”

“Get ready dog-breath I’m gonna mop the floor with you.” Karin cracks her knuckles as Ino shouts her support, Sakura grins and pulls Hinata into a side-hug as they chant. 

“I’d like to see you try.” Kiba rolls his shoulder and looks to the boys waiting for their own cheers.

Instead, he is gifted with a foxy grin, “She’s gonna kill you, man.” The boys howl at Kiba’s predicament.

“Alright,” Iruka watched the pair ready themselves before nodding to himself, “Fight!”

Karin ran forward and began to throw kunai at Kiba, each of her kunai fell short. Kiba came barrelling forward and Tadashi winced as Karin bit open her thumb and slammed it on the ground.

“Seal: Three-Point Trap!” just as Kiba ran through them and lines grew connecting into a triangle as the paper wrapper around the kunai glowed bright white and a sharp-cornered triangular cage formed over Kiba. Karin smiled and flipped her hair. Kiba growled as did Akamaru and began to throw himself against the barrier, before yelping as the lightning shot through his body.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you Kiba-kun,” Karin walked forward and tapped against the yellowish barrier, “this barrier has been modified, as much power as you put in to try and break out the barrier will electrify you. Don’t struggle.”

“Match-- Karin Uzumaki!” Iruka yelled, “Kiba you need to learn patience, and Karin next time show off more of your other abilities.” Karin plucked the kunai from the ground and shrugged her shoulders gathering the others as Kiba sulked back over to the other students who were ribbing him.

“Next up, Tadashi Senju,” Tadashi stood from his cross-legged stance, “and Sasuke Uchiha. Come to the middle,” Tadashi moved forward, amid the cheers of his peers and readied himself, planting his feet and pooling chakra together. “Ready, fight!”

Sasuke was fast he noted, jumped back several feet and pulling several shurikens for a weapons assault. Forming hand seals, however, was second-nature to him.

“Mokuton: Dense Woodland Wall,” slammed his hands onto the ground a wooden wall formed before him blocking the shuriken and giving him a chance to run through hand seals once more. “Mokuton: Brittle Arrow” the wood wall began to form spikes that propelled towards the Uchiha, Tadashi took the moment to run around the wall, however, he heard a loud voice.

“Katon: Great Fireball!” the surge of heat turned his arrows to ash, but luckily he was far to Sasuke’s right, pulling out a kunai he went in close for a taijutsu battle, locking blades with the Uchiha. The pair exchanged punches and kicks until Sasuke backflipped. Tadashi however grinned and with a smile pulled on an edge of ninja wire tied around his wrist, Sasuke felt the wire tighten around his ankle and noted the two shurikens buried in the ground. Jumping into the air he began to form hand seals but not quick enough as Tadashi ran forward and with an assisted leap from a wayward tree root he smashed his fit into the Uchiha’s stomach and followed him back down.

“Match! Tadashi Senju!” Iruka called out, “Excellent usage of taijutsu and ninjutsu. Tadashi good work with that ninja wire, and Sasuke your speed is great. Both of you, however, need work on the term friendly.”

Sasuke shoved past him, hands buried deep in his pockets as Iruka and his assistant began to clean up the area. Watching the matches he noticed that the Uchiha had actually left the grounds, and he noticed how Naruto seemed to have as well. Catching Karin’s eyes she shrugged at him. 

*-*-*-*-*

Tadashi truthfully had no idea what type of ninja he is planning to be. There are whispers of him becoming Hokage, like his great-grandfather, like his great-granduncle. His father Nawaki was a savage line-breaker during the Third Shinobi War, and when pitted against Minato Namikaze for the title of Fourth Hokage many say that if Nawaki hadn’t died earlier in the year that the Sandaime would have had to flip a coin. His Aunt is a world-renowned medical marvel, the most powerful Kunoichi in the Elemental Nations and beyond. The Senju clan founded Konoha, and now here he is, standing atop the Monument with no dream, no ambition, and no way to move forward. The legacy he is expected to have, the man he is expected to be, all depends on the feats that he has no idea if he could even live up to.

His entire life he spent going to place to place. Living in hotels and short lease apartments, never staying long enough to be invited to dinner, never knowing what it felt like to collapse in his own bed, not a rented one. Tadashi did not hate his Aunt Tsunade, he understood that she wanted him close, and to be far away from the memories of his father. Shizune whispered that he looked so much like Nawaki that it hurt Tsunade to see him upset, and it hurt Tsunade to think of him growing up without a father. The option of leaving him in Konoha was folly, and so he journeyed alongside her for so long. He visited a thousand villages, many counties, spent many days exploring terrain that his fellow Academy students could only dream up. Everything he carried was precious, but it was all fit into a small backpack every time and away they went. Aunt Tsunade ran him hard during training, but he could see that she struggled with every moment she trained him to be a shinobi, trained him to kill. She couldn't stand the sight of his blood, and he couldn't stand when she accidentally called him Nawaki. His Mokuton gave him a newfound link to the Senju Clan, but even that made her sad, reminding his aunt of her long dead Grandfather. It was like he was a living ghost of everyone his Aunt had ever lost.

Tsunade cried when he made her a wooden symbol hanging off a chain, the symbol of their Clan, and he found home in her warm arms. Found roots in the curl of her fingers through his sandy hair. Tadashi however still longed for something, longed for a purpose that was not wandering the elemental nations. Coming to Konoha only solidified his search for anything. Something to keep him rooted. 

He is not like Naruto who dreams of becoming Hokage. He is not like Sasuke who dreams of murdering those killers who massacred his Clan. He is not like Karin who dreams of reviving the Uzumaki and becoming a Master of Seals. He is not like any of his friends and comrades with lauded dreams and ideals. He is simply Tadashi, not the ‘Prince of the Forest’ that everyone seems to call him. He has his Mokuton and a skill with taijutsu, he has his Aunts and the Uzumaki, he has a village at his back waiting for him to do something great. He has the world at his feet.

The pressure is enough to make him sweat, it’s enough to make him want to hide in the shadows. He wants to protect Konoha, he wants to revive the Senju Clan. But these are things that will happen without a doubt. These are things that are expected of the Last Senju. Things he doesn't fight for because they will happen, it's his fate. So he trains, long and hard, he spends time reading about the different Konoha Shinobi Corps, he spends time learning everything he could about different roles in Konoha. But still, he can’t seem to find that satisfaction of a dream, a goal, anything to motivate him beyond making his family proud. Shizune says not to worry about it, that he will grow into the man he is meant to be, that one-day things will click. Things will get better when he actually becomes a Shinobi.

So he trains for the graduation exam and when it comes their class is ready.

Naruto passed the written exam by a hair and is assuredly dead last in that respect. There is a two-way tie for the top score between Sakura and Karin, the pair of them are raring to fight for top spot. Everyone else passes with varying degrees of ability, though Kiba comes out just this side of better than Naruto on the written exam.

The taijutsu section everyone passed with ease. Showing off Clan kata’s, their speed, the force of their punches. Tadashi watches as Sakura goes through the Academy kata’s with ease, but no power and for just a second hopes that she isn’t on his team. Hinata’s taijutsu is damn near flawless and strangely offensive, even Ino is intrigued by the Hyuga heiresses flexibility and sharp flicking fingers and palm strikes. Sai’s taijutsu style is precise and extreme in its power and assassination appeal and he shudders at the sharp dead look in his eye that is so rare to now find in the artistic boy’s face. Naruto takes the term ‘whirlpool style’ to the extreme in his spinning kicks and rolling punches, and Karin executes it perfectly as well. The rest fall somewhere in between and from here Tadashi can see that Sasuke is fuming over being shown up. 

They all release a genjutsu with ease (though Naruto stabbed himself in the palm and everyone is assured that yes, it is a valid way to escape basic genjutsu). 

Ninjutsu is where everyone is supposed to shine. 

Sakura produced the Academy Three, but when asked for extra ninjutsu she flushes and steps away. Tadashi regards the girl's civilian background as a waste on a perfectly good kunoichi. Naruto literally blows Iruka-sensei into a wall with his Fuuton: Gale Force Palm, shows off a dozen Shadow Clones, his damn near perfect Henge, as well as Fuuton: Air Dome. He passes with flying colors. Sasuke sets three different types of fires and shows off a one-tomoe Sharingan. He produced a Mokuton ninjutsu as well as a Suiton: Water Bullet Technique. Karin shocks everyone by turning into stone with Doton: Clay Armor, as well as gushing over her Sealing Techniques and her medical start. Sai brings his paintings to life, soaring above the rest of them on an ink hawk, more joy on his face than Tadashi could remember seeing in the last year. The rest show off Clan techniques with ease and practice and Tadashi looks them all over.

These ... comrades of his were going to be great. He could sense it down to his roots. 

They all pass, and suddenly it seems as if he life is ahead of him. All he wants to do is protect his comrades, protect the Village, and become the best shinobi that his ancestors could be proud to call family. He stands next to Karin as he receives his hiate, and her smile makes him smile. 

Yeah, this is home.


End file.
